Splatoon Shorts
by hyeonseo
Summary: This is Splatoon Shorts! Where random scenarios aren't weird, they are EVERYWHERE! Featuring the splatoon cast & more!
1. Splatoon Shorts 1

Splatoon Shorts #1: The agent 4 problem...

Characters: Captain Cuddlefish, Marie.

Characters we talk about: Sara (OC) (Agent 3), Agent 4, DJ Octavio, Callie.

"So Marie, did you randomly pick agent 4?" started Captain Cuddlefish.

"Uhh... Yes?"

"So you don't know anything, at all about her, not his name?" "nope."

"not her favorite foods?" "nope." "fashion sense?" "nope." "GENDER?!" "nope."

"...You don't even know her gender.. even though i hinted it? you really don't care about the new squidbeak splatoon, do you?" "well I was in a real hurry... I needed to save the great zapfish, defeat DJ Octavio AND Callie! gimmie a break, will ya?"

"I was almost in the same situation as you, and i know more than you know about agent 4!" "oh reaaally? name?" "Sara." "favorite foods?" "ice cream, pizzas."

"fashion sence?" "More of a black color everything, litterally." "Gender?" "Female." The captain looked at Marie victoriously. "Alright, ya got me." "great. now go socialize, ya introvert!" "..." Marie left.


	2. Splatoon Shorts 2

Splatoon Shorts #2

Callie's Nightmare

Characters: Callie, Marie

Mentionned Characters: D?m??

[Callie's POV]

"Whe-where am I?... Woah... Everything is so colourful... Am I... Flying...? No... Floating... Wait... Is that a bucket? Why is it so big?..."

Callie 'floated' to the bucket. "M-marie...? And... Woah... ARE THOSE FRIES!... THEY ARE GIGANTIC!.. No... Calm down. Marie seems to be sitting there... I should talk to her... Yeah!"

Once again, Callie 'floated' to... Marie. "M-Marie..?" "Callie? Please... Help..." "Wha-what?... Why?" "Just please.. get me out of here... it is coming..." "What is... Okay..."

Callie got Marie out of the bucket... But everything was black... "M-Marie... Were you talking about... That?" "Y-yes..." "..."

There was a black demon with one eye, a glowing mouth, and a body that expands to who knows where... "Callie... Run." "Wha-what?? What about you Marie?!" "I'll be... Fine. Get out..." "O-Ok..." "Callie 'floated' for her life... Marie did not make it...

"M-Marie... NOOOOOO!" Callie woke up.

"Callie?" "M-Marie...? Another nightmare... Wait. ARE YOU EATING MY FRIES?!" "Aaaah sh-" "NOOOO BAD WORDS! GET OVER HERE!" "Fishsticks." Callie tackled Marie and smacked her face. "NO-ONE EATS MY FRIES!!" "CALLIE!! STAAAAAP!"


	3. Splatoon Shorts 3

Agent 4's workout

Characters: Agent 4, Narrator

"Hmm... yesterday I was at 40 kilograms or 1410.96 ounces or 88.1849 pounds... today im at 50 kilgrams or 1763.7 ounces or 110.231 pounds... I need to lose weight... Welp. Here we go... ACTIVATE EYE OF THE TIGER MUSIC WHILE NOT GETTING COPYRIGHT STRUCK!!!!!1!" Said agent 4 to himself. Beacause she doesn't have friends and she's a big pussyca- "SHADDAP NARRATOR!"

"first of all, running. Hmm... oh I know! I can hop on my car and-" NO. That's not how you run. You move one leg forwards, "Kay..." "then you move your other leg forwards..."Kay..." Then reapeat process. "Oh. Well this should be easy, I bet i could run a marathon at this rate!"

30 seconds later...

"Ugh... huff..." What were you saying?

" ** _SHADDAP!_** "

"Next up, dreadlifting!" ... **WHATAREYOUCRAZYYOUCAN'TDREADLIFTWITHTHOSETWIGARMSYOUAIN'TACHILDHURCULESJUSTDOBENCHPRESSINGINSTEA-** "Shush."

"One... Two... Three... LIFT!" ...Wait... "one dreadlift..." The hec- "two dreadlifts..." How are you even- "three..." You couldn't even "four..." run for 30 secon- "five.." ...

an hour later...

"One hundred!" ...I quit. how much did you lose?

"uhh... 20 kilograms or 66.1387 ounces or 1058.22 pounds... So im at 30 kilograms or 44.0925 ounces or 705.479 pounds..." ...I give up.


	4. Splatoon Shorts 4

The last dang cookie

characters: Callie, Marie, Narrator

Callie is sneaking around... While... Uhh... Sniff... Sniffing...?

"Hey! You know I can listen ya know!" Gosh... Why can characters listen to me... "Shh!..." ...Fine. "Marie hid the last cookie! I'm trying to find it!" by sniffing...? "HEY! I can smell thing way bettrr than other people!" ...Why? "...Cause... I ate a lot of... Food..? I know what the stuff smells like..."

"It's somewhere here..." It looks like your spinning around on the ground... "Stap!" ...Whatever. "Where is it..." "Aha!" "Aha!" "..." "..." "Marie?" "Callie?" "... " "..."

" **THE COOKIE IS MINE!** "

" **NO IT'S MINE!** "

" **I WILL END YOU!"**

 **"NOT IF I DO IT TO YOU FIRST!"**

 **"AHHHHHHHH!" "GIMMIE THE COOKIE!"**

" **NUUUUUUUU!" "OW! STAP!"** *slurps coffee* hey guys I came back from my bathroom brea- **OH WHAT THE FU-** **... YOU DESTROYED THE DANG APPARTMENT?! YOU KNOW THAT I BUILT THIS PLACE! *Throws coffie mug***

"Uhh... we can explain..?"


End file.
